lilyallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to the Start
"'Back to the Start'" is the sixth and final single from Lily Allen's second studio album ''It's Not Me, It's You.It was only released as a 7" vinyl. It is also her final solo single so-far since she announced her musical hiatus (excluding her featured vocals on Professor Green's single "Just Be Good to Green"). LYRICS When we were growing up you always looked like you were having such fun You always were and you always will be the taller and the prettier one People seem to love you They gravitate towards you That's why I started to hate you so much And I just completely ignored you I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years All the pain I've caused you The constant flow of all the tears Believe me when I say that I cannot apologise enough When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love And if it's not too late Could you please find it deep within your heart To try and go back go back to the start Go back to the start I've been so evil with my constant invasions But you made it so easy for me You always rise to the occasion I'll always pull you up on every stupid thing that you say But I found it so entertaining Messing around with your head I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years All the pain I've caused you The constant flow of all the tears Believe me when I say that I cannot apologise enough When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love And if it's not too late Could you please find it deep within your heart To try and go back go back to the start Go back to the start Go back to the start Go back to the start This is not just a song I intend to put these words into action I hope that it sums up the way that I feel to your satisfaction I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years All the pain I've caused you The constant flow of all the tears Believe me when I say that I cannot apologise enough When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love And if it's not too late Could you please find it deep within your heart To try and go back go back to the start Go back to the start